1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gift kits and more particularly pertains to a new gift kit for provide supplies and to amuse a caregiver expecting a baby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gift kits is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,880 describes a system for assisting and amusing the owner who recently received on infant pet. Another type of gift kit is U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,108 for providing an expectant father with a plurality of useful items.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that amuse an expectant caregiver and provide items that the expectant caregiver may find useful once a baby has arrived.